La curiosidad mató al gato
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Tobi se encuentra solo en la guarida y busca algo en que ocupar su tiempo libre. En eso, encuentra sin querer el diario de ocurrencias de Deidara y sin poder evitarlo lo lee... ¿qué pasará cuando el joven artista se entere?


!Hola! acá les dejo un one shot q salió de ver la vida moderna de rocko... si ... algo crazy... espero y les divierta =)

ps... ¡ Los personajes no me pertenecen como bien saben sino al genio kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion y escribir este fic! xD

**Aclaratorias**

—blah blah— dialogo normal

—_blah blah_— pensamiento

—**_blah blah_**— madara haciendo acto de presencia en pensamiento muajaja

**Al gato enmascarado lo mató la curiosidad**

Era un día aburrido para el buen chico de Akatsuki llamado Tobi. El nuevo miembro daba vueltas de un lugar a otro buscando algo o a alguien en que o quien ocupar su tiempo libre. No tuvo éxito alguno ya que Deidara y él eran los únicos que estaban en la guarida ya que el resto estaba de misión o cumpliendo sus deberes. Para completar la pieza que le faltaba al enmascarado, el joven artista había salido temprano en la mañana para conseguir más arcilla explosiva haciendo que el chico enmascarado se quedara totalmente solo en el escondite.

Tobi fue recorriendo los pasillos de la guarida sin encontrar nada con que entretenerse, dándose por vencido finalmente a las pocas horas. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido vio un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes por donde estaban las cosas de Deidara.

El chico enmascarado al sentir que su senpai todavía no había llegado, se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el diario y lo recogió con curiosidad **Ocurrencias de un pequeño artista** leyó en el título

—Vaya, Tobi no sabía que senpai tuviese un diario —se decía a sí mismo mientras lo examinaba—, Tobi tiene curiosidad de leerlo, aprovechará ahora que senpai no está, _**quien díría que Madara Uchiha se sintiera curioso al leer un diario**_ —pensaba en su interior el viejo Uchiha mientras abría el diario y comenzaba a leer la primera página y así seguidamente la segunda y luego la tercera… y así en un momento llegó a la última página.

—¡Vaya! senpai tenía muchas ideas locas cuando era pequeño, es imposible que pueda explotar a una persona con sólo tocarle la mano, _**¡la juventud tiene mucha imaginación! **_—se decía el enmascarado absorto en lo que había leído en el diario de su compañero.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho en esa situación ya que Deidara había llegado al escondite y estaba aproximándose a la habitación, el pelinegro soltó rápidamente el diario donde estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y se levantó justo a tiempo para recibir al rubio quien abría la puerta de la habitación y acto seguido esquivaba al pelinegro enmascarado que había pensado en recibirle con un abrazo.

—¡Senpai es cruel! ¡Tobi sólo quería darle la bienvenida! —decía el chico enmascarado.

—¡Tobi no comiences! Mira que ha sido un buen día y no quiero que lo arruines con tus estupideces —decía el artista mientras descargaba la bolsa que llevaba en su mano en su cama y sacaba todo lo que había conseguido.

—¡Senpai! ¿Le trajo algo a Tobi? —preguntaba el buen chico como niño pequeño.

—No… —respondía fríamente el rubio quien ya había comenzado a alzar una ceja en expresión de molestia bastante clara.

—¿Por qué senpai? —preguntaba triste Tobi.

—Porque no quise, y cállate si no quieres que experimente mi arte en ti —le respondía de manera seca el rubio mientras guardaba lo que había conseguido en pequeños compartimientos siendo observado por su compañero de cuarto, quien veía atentamente lo que hacía. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

—¡Tobi deja de ver lo que estoy haciendo, es molesto! —le reclamaba Deidara.

—Es que Tobi ha estado aburrido todo el día, por eso está viendo lo que está haciendo senpai —respondía inocentemente le buen chico.

—A mi no me importa, sólo deja de verme así— respondía Deidara con la venita de la frente marcada en su rostro.

Finalmente se hizo el silencio en la habitación ya que Tobi se quedó tarareando una melodía mientras pensaba en la idea que había leído en el diario del artista. Y como seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de manera repentina soltó algo que lo delató:

—Senpai… ¿si sus manos comen chicles (goma de mascar) ácidos podría hacer explotar a una persona con sólo tocarla? —preguntaba impulsivamente el buen chico sin pensar en lo que vendría después…

—¿Qué has dicho Tobi? —dijo con voz aterradora y con un tic nervioso en el ojo Deidara dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al ver que no recibía respuesta volvió a hablar—,Tobi… ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?— volvía a decir con una voz más terrorífica Deidara mientras moldeaba unos explosivos en sus manos.

—Etto… Senpai… es que…— decía el buen chico mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se alejaba de Deidara—, Tobi estaba aburrido… no tenía nada que hacer… encontré su diario por casualidad y pues Tobi no pudo contenerse y lo leyó— decía Tobi mientras esquivaba un pájaro de arcilla de Deidara.

—¡Morirás Pedazo de idiota! ¡Cómo rayos te atreves a leer mi diario de infancia! ¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte! —gritaba un encolerizado Deidara.

—¡No lo haga senpai, Tobi estaba aburrido! ¡Tobi es un buen chico no lo mate! ¡Ah! —gritaba el enmascarado quien corría de su senpai y de las figuras de arcilla que le eran lanzadas, hasta que quedó acorralado por el ojiazul en un callejón sin salida.

—¡Tobi si dices algo de ese diario me encargaré que después de que te mate revivirte para volverte a matar de nuevo! —le decía el rubio mientras firmaba la sentencia final con un —.¡KATSU! —y explotaba al buen chico.

Al día siguiente cuando llegaron los demás miembros vieron al pobre enmascarado amarrado en un rincón de la cueva, el único que se atrevió a preguntar fue Hidan:

—¡Joder! ¿Acaso nos atacaron cuando estábamos por fuera? —preguntaba el jashinista confundido.

—Yo no pienso gastar dinero en arreglar nada —decía Kakuzu.

Justo luego un ruido proveniente del mueble al lado de Tobi los hizo girarse hacia el rubio

—No fuimos atacados, sólo le enseñé a Tobi una buena lección, Tobi te gustaría decirles cuál fue —decía Deidara mientras abría un chocolate y lo comía con un toque de mafioso (estilo Mello de Death Note). Todos voltearon hacia el buen chico para escucharlo hablar:

—Tobi aprendió que no debe meterse con las cosas ajenas y tampoco leer lo que no debe, y que gato curioso termina conociendo el arte en su más profunda y sobre todo dolorosa belleza, _**¡algún día me desquitaré Deidara!**_ —decía finalmente el buen chico.

Espero y les haya gustado...Acepto tomatazos o halagos xD cualquier cosa hagánmelo saber en un review =)


End file.
